kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Map
Special maps that allow quick travel between locations. Magic maps have been seen three times in the world of Daventry. Magic Maps in the Official Games Manannan's Magic Map The Magic Map was by far the most powerful map mentioned in the history of Daventry's court. Alexander-Gwydion found a blank parchment in Manannan's wardrobe.KQC, 2nd Edition, 482 He stole it from Manannan while he worked to escape from the evil wizard. When he first discovered it, the magic map's ink was faded, and it wasn't much help. As he traveled, the parchment slowly became a map, revealing where he had been.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 482 It recorded the areas of the current land where the user was located, on the squares between each latitude and longitude lines on the map. More remarkably, if the prince wanted to return to any place shown on the map, all he had to do was point to the area on the map and be teleported there in an instant.KQC, 2nd Edition, 482 A magical floating arrow hovered over the map, allow the person to return to any mapped section just by moving the arrow over a section and touching the portion on the map that the traveler wanted to travel to.KQC, 3rd Edition, 94 The map would only work for the current land the person was located in, as there wasn't enough room on the map to show more than one land. If he traveled to another land the map would be blank except for the section of the map he was standing, and he would have to start traveling through the locations in the new land to add them to the map. He wouldn't be able to return to a previous land because they were off the map. The teleportation was never so exact that it would move him to something as specific as, say, the flower garden in front of the Three Bears' house, but it would get him close enough. Also, it would never take him back to Manannan's house, just deposit him at the foot of the mountain path that he was forced to make the long climb up to the summit on his own.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 482 At sea, the map showed how close Alexander was to Daventry,KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 482, it showed the entire ocean between the continents of Llewdor and Daventry, and after he got there it showed where he had been in his travels through that land.,KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 482. The map is now on display in the Royal Libary of Daventry.KQC, pg Note: It is possible for the map to disentigrate if Alexander had tried to use the map in the Land of the Clouds. Magic Map of the Green Isles This Map was a leather map of the different known isles located in the area of the Land of the Green Isles that once belonged to Haroun alRaschid. Alexander traded for it at the pawn shop on the Isle of the Crown by giving up his insignia ring. By touching an island on the map a person would be magically transported to that location, as long as he used the map out in the open and in the sight of the sea. The map was incomplete however and didn't have the location of the Isle of the Mists, or the Isle of the Dead. The reason for the former is that the Isle of the Mists is semi-permanent member of the islands and occasionally disappears (or is hidden by the Druids who live there). After he spoke to the Oracle the location of the Isle of the Mists became visible on the map where previously there had been only mist. However no forms of magic the map may contain would allow one to travel back to the Isle of the Dead while still alive. The Wizard's Map This map was conjured by The Wizard and given to Connor. This map would allow a person to teleport to special teleport locations located throughout the lands surrounding Daventry. There was one teleportation location for each land. However no such location existed in the Realm of the Sun. The map like the other two maps required areas to be mapped out before it could be used to travel between areas. However unlike the previous two maps it could hold the memory of more than one land, allowing one to travel from one teleportation node location to other discovered teleport locations. With the use of the Gnomic Terramancer's Terracosmic Electromagnetic Defibrillator, it was possible to cause the map to jump to a location that Connor had not yet discovered, allowing him travel to the Barren Region since the regular route had collapsed. Behind the scenes If you try to look at the map in KQ3 while near the Three-headed Dragon in the Land of the Clouds, the map will crumble away in the intense heat. The magic map in KQ6 is known as the 'magic Map' in the KQ6 hintbook. In Rubble Without a Cause, if you take the path of saving Mr. Fancycakes, the Merchant of Miracles will feel in a better condition to answer questions. In one of the questions Graham asks if there is anything that can save his feet... the merchant responds he only had one magic map, and that only One Guy asked for it, so he never keeps them in stock. There is text for a cut scene in which it appears that Graham would have found a magic map, and then lost it. Another conversation possibly cut in Chapter 4, Graham loses track of his story and starts claiming that Alexander was pulling out his magic map, and feeling a pulling sensation. Magic Maps (unofficial) See Magic map (unofficial). References category:Magic Category:Inventory (KQ3) Category:Inventory (KQ6) Category:Inventory (KQ8) Category:KQC2 Category:Magic maps